


זה היה בסוף הקיץ

by Daughter_of_hades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades





	זה היה בסוף הקיץ

שיפ; ג'ן.  
דירוג; PG13-R על אנגסט.  
זאנר; אנגסט.  
מספר מילים; 400.  
=-------=  
זה היה בסוף הקיץ, כשחיבקת אותה כל כך חזק שהיא צעקה שאת מועכת אותה. זה היה בסוף הקיץ, כשאת צחקת חזרה ודגדגת אותה חזק, בשעה שהיא העמידה פנים שהיא נחנקה. זה היה סוף הקיץ, כשהלכתן לקניון.  
  
הקניון היה עמוס בילדים, בעלי תיקים וכיסים מלאים בממתקים, באמהות לעתיד, שחייכו וצחקו עם בשעה שהלכו עם החברות והחברים שלהם לחנויות, שעה שהניחו את היד בצורה לא מודעת מדי מספר דקות על בטנם הנפוחה. הקניון היה עמוס גם בזקנים וזקנות, שהלכו וצחקו אף הם, בשעה שראשם המקריח, או לחילופין הלבן, בהק למרחקים.  
  
זה היה בסוף הקיץ, כשהחזת בידה וניגשתן אל המסעדה. ידעת שאת חייבת לדבר איתה, להסביר, לנסות לממש את תפקידך כאחותה הגדולה, הבוגרת, כאשר היא זקוקה לך.  
  
היא הביטה בך בעיניים ריקות, עצובות שהכירו לך יותר מכל דבר את המבט של הכלב השחור שפעם היה לכן, שהיא אהבה כל כך, ושחלה בסוף ימיו בסרטן, בשעה שהוטרינר נעץ בו את המזרק, והוא מת.   
  
היא המשיכה להביט בך בעיניים האלו, כשאת התחלת להסביר, לתרץ, את הסיבות לשיחה. כשאת ניסית להסביר לה שאת וההורים מודעים לירידה שלה בלימודים בשנה שעברה, שהיא צריכה להיות טובה יותר השנה, שסוף הקיץ כבר כאן. היא המשיכה להביט בך כך לעוד מספר שניות, ואז לקחה בתנועה מהירה את מעילה, המעילה הכחול שהתעקשה ללבוש תמיד, גם בקיץ. היא לקחה את המעיל, לבשה אותו, והתחילה לרוץ. לרוץ מהר כל כך שאת בקושי הצלחת לרוץ אחרייה.  
  
רצת אחרייה בשעה שיצאה מהקניון, בשעה שהיא נכנסה לכביש המהיר, ונדרסה. לקח לה יומיים למות. המוניטור לא הפסיק לצפצף. ואת יכולת רק להביט באחותך, אותה אחות שדגדגת מעט כל כך זמן קודם לכן, מאבדת את נשימתה. מפסיקה את מאבקה.  
  
זה היה בסוף הקיץ, כשקברתם את מרייה.  
זה היה בסוף החורף, כאשר קראת לבתך הבכורה בשמה.


End file.
